Be Wed or Die
by my names dory
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Terra comes! She likes Robin! Te he! Beastboy wants to kill Robin. Same for Starfire just with Terra! He he he! Enjoy!
1. Terra

**Disclaimer: This is just a story. Nothing else. i do not own the teen titans.

* * *

**

**_It was a fine Sunday afternoon in the Titans Tower. There were no villains, for they were all defeated at the villain feast yesterday. Cyborg and Raven were still asleep because they were pooped from all that fighting. Then all of a sudden, Robin heard Ding Dong. When he answered the door, he saw Terra. She was wearing a nice long pale blue dress, which made her look very attractive._**

**_"Hi, Robin isn't it?" she said in a soft voice._**

**_"Yes, um, how may I help you?" said Robin in a quiet voice._**

**_"Yeah, I'm here to see Beastboy", Terra said. She had a little twinkle in her eyes. She had beautiful eyes._**

**_"He's out getting pizza with Starfire", He said._**

**_Terra then said angrily, "Starfire is a girl, right? And she's with a boy, my boy? So he's dating her now? I gave him a great time, and he forgets me..."_**

**_"No! They are just friends!" he interrupted. Then he said softly, "Like you and me." Then, they kissed! All of a sudden, Beastboy and Starfire came along. They starred at the ugly sight of the two kissing. Terra looked over, "Beastboy! It's not what it looks like! I was waiting for you and….."_**

**_"Robin! How could you! On my planet, this would be a friendship ceremony, but you told me on Earth this is a disgrace!"_**

**_"Starfire! But... She... Pretty... Eyes... nice voice…pretty dress… Umm……"_**

**_"Terra, what is up with you? You haven't spoken to me since the almost end of the world! Now you came to see me and you kissed Robin!" said Beastboy. Starfire and Beastboy ran of into town. "Where were we?" Robin said._**

**_"Around here", Terra said. They started to kiss, but then Terra stopped and said, "Look, I like you, a lot, but I also like Beastboy. I just think that I should talk to him. Anyway, it sounds like Starfire is your girl, and not me. You should talk to her two." Then she ran off.

* * *

_**

This is the first chapter of _Be wed or Die._ (My first fanfiction)Please reveiw it. The next chapter will come soon. 


	2. Plan 1Failed

Beastboy and Starfire were at a lake. "How could he!" yelled Starfire.

"Terra can't like us both! She has to choose!" Beastboy babbled.

"He is a jerk!"

"What if she chooses Robin?"

"What now!"

"I am a genius!"

"Technically, you're not so smart…"

"No! I have an idea. Let's pretend we like each other!"

"But we don't."

"PRETEND! Anyway when they see us, they'll get jealous, and Robin will like you, and Terra will like me!" Beastboy said.

"Brilliant!" Starfire exclaimed! Then, they heard footsteps. Beastboy turned into a hawk, and saw Terra coming! He turned back and said, "Terra's coming act romantic!"

When Terra was there, Beastboy said, "Starfire, you have eyes of a thousand suns."

"You are so cute! Lick me!" Starfire exclaimed! "_At least he'll be a dog!"_ She thought.

"_Beastboy and Starfire, in love? It can not be! It just can't!" _Terra thought as she stared the dog version of Beastboy lick Starfire's face. She giggled. _"I miss that tickle in my cheek when he licked my face." _She touched her cheek lightly. A tear ran down her face. She ran, not wanting to see this anymore.

The next day was gloomy, dark skies and rain. Lots of rain. Raven said, "Where were you two yesterday, when I woke up you guys were gone."

"We were watching a movie, getting pizza. The usual." Beastboy said.

"We did not, we…" Starfire said, but was cut off when Beastboy put his have over her mouth. All they heard was "Ma Muh Ma Moo. DOU DO Fah!" Everyone was staring at the two. Cyborg dropped his burrito. "She means we also went fishing at the lake." Beastboy said. Robin ran in the room. "Titans, Slade is downtown! Let's go!"

They got downtown. Robin said, "Titans, go!" Raven tried to use her telekinetic powers on him, but some how he projected a force field. "Oh, no." Raven said. Slade was about to punch Starfire when Robin kicked him in the stomach. Starfire flew up to Slade and said, "Where did you get these powers in which you are using?"

"That, my friend would be unnecessary, since you already know her. Then he vanished.

"What did he mean be 'You already know her'?" Robin said.

"Who knows?" Cyborg said. They were back to the titan's tower when the door bell rang. "I'll get it." Robin said. He was wearing a tuxedo. Terra was at the door. She was wearing a pretty pale pink shirt with a denim mini skirt. Her hair was tied up into a bun.

"Hi Robin. Ready to go?" she said softly.

"Yep", Robin said.

"Let's follow them." Beastboy said.

Robin and Terra went to a fancy French restaurant. You could tell they were seriously in love. Beastboy and Starfire knocked out a waitress and a waiter. They took there clothes and posed as Robin and Terra's servers. "Hi I'm Beast-" he stopped for a moment and said, "My names Bobbie but everyone calls me the beast."

"I'm Sara but people call me either Star or Fire." Starfire said.

"Yeah, um Sara, Bobbie, shouldn't we have only 1 server?" Robin said.

"Right, Sara, why don't you take a break." Said 'Bobbie'.

"Ok." Said 'Sara'. Robin and Terra had a pizza and some water. When they finished, Robin paid and took Terra home. It was late, so Starfire and Beastboy went home.

The next day, Beastboy decided they needed another plan.


End file.
